Teman Abadi 2
by Zaky UzuMo
Summary: Mianhae buat readers Teman Abadi ZUM sebelumnya karna lama Ini sejenis(?) sequel Teman Abadi ZUM Jangan lupa RnR-nya ya chingudeul )/


**Teman Abadi vers.2**

**_Zaky UzuMo version_**

Oke, kangen Teman Abadi ? #ngarepXD#

Ini sequel 'Teman Abadi' ku, mian kalo ga sesuai harapan readerdeul~

Jadi, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ! \(^O^)/

.

.

**Pair : KyuHyuk, KiHyuk**

**Genre : **readerdeul aja yang tentuin setelah baca, ne? ^.^)V

**Warning : **typo(s), alur kecepetan DKL (Dan Kesalahan Lainnya)

**Summary :**

_"Sekeras dan sedingin apa pun es, dia tetap akan meleleh bila disentuh panas."_

Happy reding chingu! ^o^/

**_Terimakasih._**

**_Ku harap kau bisa menjaga Hyukkie untuk ku._**

**_-Kyuhyun-_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**x.x**_Ku harap kau bisa menepati janji mu.._**x.x**

**Author POV**

"Hyukkie!"

Helaian surai coklat Eunhyuk bergerak seiring dengan menolehnya sang empunya nama saat namja bernama Kim Kibum menyapanya dengan senyum lembutnya. Eunhyuk balas tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya sambil berbalik menghadap Kibum.

"Ne, Kibummie!"

Gurat gurat rasa senang tercetak jelas di paras sempurna Kibum saat maniknya menangkap sosok Lee Hyukjae yang semakin hari semakin riang dan bersemangat. Ya, Eunhyuk kini semakin menunjukan sifat sifat manisnya yang menarik perhatian orang orang. Mereka yang awalnya tak mengangap dan tak memperdulikan keberadaan Eunhyuk kini berbalik saat merasakan kehangatan tersendiri dari Eunhyuk.

Dua namja berbeda marga itu nampak asik dengan obrolan mereka. Yup, seperti kebiasaan mereka sejak menemukan lokasi strategis untuk menikmati indahnya langit dan cantiknya mentari, Kibum dan Eunhyuk memang sering datang dan mengunjungi tempat ini berdua. Dengan tenang mereka menikmati hembusan angin yang menyejukan membawa serta aroma rumput dan pohon pinus yang banyak tersebar di sana.

Perlahan tubuh Eunhyuk ikut berbaring santai di atas hamparan rumput hijau lembut dingin nan luas di bukit tempat 'rahasia' mereka seperti Kibum yang sudah lebih dulu berbaring di sana. Maniknya menerawang jauh ke langit langit sana. Menatap hamparan karpet biru yang kini dihiasi warna warna lain khas suasana senja. Hembusan lembut angin yang membawa bau tanah dan rumput turut mengajak serta anak rambutnya menari nari di pipi dan kening Eunhyuk, memberikan sensasi kenyamanan yang lebih dan rasa relax yang begitu menenangkan.

Manik coklat indah Eunhyuk menutup perlahan merasakan kelembutan sang angin yang menyapanya. Pelan, beberapa memori lamanya berkumpul dan mengalir bersama hembusan angin sore yang membuat dedaunan rindang bergemerisik pelan.

'Kyu..' batin itu melayang dalam keheningan yang tercipta antara alam dan ke dua namja yang terbaring di hijaunya rerumputan.

'Kau di mana, Kyu..' memanggil sesosok yang terus membayangi setiap langkahnya.

'Kyu..' beberapa keping kenangan muncul dalam benak Eunhyuk, mengingat keeradaan sosok sang pemilik nama Kyuhyun-nya.

'Aku.. sangat merindukan mu.. Kyu..' ditahannya rembesan air bening asinnya yang siap jatuh tumpah di lembutnya rerumputan di resap tanah.

Debar debar dalam hatinya menyambut desiran angin yang membawa serta beberapa helaian daun dan kelopak bunga membelai halus pipi putihnya. Dadanya bergetar takala nama yang selalu terngiang dalam hatinya itu menggaung pelan dalam benaknya. Seakan ada yang menarik mengajaknya melihat kepingan lalu itu.

'Kyu..' manik itu membuka perlahan, menyambut cahaya yang masuk ke dalamnya. Tangannya secara reflex menghalangi serangan sinar yang masuk ke retinanya.

'Kyu..' seakan maik coklat beningnya menangkap sosok namja ikal-nya, tubuh yang belum lama terbaring itu bangun dan duduk bersila. Maniknya menyipit, berusaha menangkap lagi keberadaan sosok yang begitu dirindukannya.

Deg

Hembusan angin di sisinya yang mengangkut dedaunan kering yang berserakan di bawah pepohonan seolah turut mengajaknya bangkit dan mengejar sang sosok tinggi tegap yang berjalan menjauh dan membelakanginya. Perlahan tubuh itu bangkit berdiri, kaki kakinya melangkah perlahan di atas rerumputan hijau nan lembut, berusaha mengejar sekelebat bayangan sang ikal.

"Kyu.." gumamam kecil itu sedikit mengusik namja lain yang ada di bukit itu bersama dengan Eunhyuk yang kini sibuk tenggelam dalam bayangan Kyuhyun-nya.

Tak sempat menghentikan langkah sang namja Lee, Kibum bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan hendak mengejar Eunhyuk yang sudah berjalan menjauhinya, "Hyukkie!"

Langit yang mulai menggelap tak mengurungkan niat Eunhyuk untuk mengejar Kyuhyun-nya yang semakin menjauh di depannya, "Kyu!"

Langkahnya yang pelan kini mulai dipercepat guna mengejar namja bernama Kyuhyun di depannya, "Kyuhyunnie!"

Suara penggilannya tertelan deru angin malam yang menusuk kulit menembus tulang. Namun jangan panggil dia Lee Hyukjae jika hal itu mampu menyurutkan niatnya, "Kyu!"

Langkahnya kian tergesa, nafasnya memburu dan matanya mulai memanas dan memerah menahan sesak di dadanya. Butiran bening mulai mengembun dalam pelupuknya. Getaran dalam relungnya ikut dalam nada suaranya yang terus memanggil nama namja yang sosoknya ada di depannya.

"KYU!" jeritan frustasi mengalun dari lidah dan mulut Eunhyuk yang mulai putus asa mengejar Kyuhyun-nya.

"Kyu.." tubuh ramping itu jatuh terduduk di atas tanah berlapis bebatuan kecil dan dedaunan kering. Satu dua isakan mulai menguar menggaung dalam getar suaranya.

"Nan jongmal bogoshippo.. Kyu.." tangan kecil Eunhyuk menggenggam bagian kiri dadanya yang terasa penuh berat sesak. Kepalanya tertunduk, maniknya bersembunyi dalam balutan kelopaknya terus mengalirkan cairan beningnya.

Tap tap tap tap

Suara langkah ringan dan belaian lembut nan hangat di puncak kepalanya membuat gundukan surai coklat itu terangkat dan menangkap paras yang begitu dirindukannya selama ini. Aliran sungai di ke dua sisi pipinya diusap dan dihapus oleh ibu jari lembut Kyuhyun yang menyematkan senyum tipis indahnya.

"Eunhyukkie.." permata kembar Kyuhyun menatap dalam manik bening basah Eunhyuk. Senyumannya masih setia terpatri menenangkan Eunhyuk yang masih meloloskan satu dua isakan dari bibir plum sewarna cherry-nya.

"Kyuu.." suaranya menyerak parau saat memanggil nama namja yang tepat berada di depannya. Tak menunggu lama, Eunhyuk segera memeluk Kyuhyun-nya erat. Meneruskan isakannya di dada namja yang sangat berarti baginya itu.

"Sstt.. uljimma, Hyukkie.. uljimma.." dengan penuh kelembutan Kyuhyun mengusap usap helaian surai coklat Eunhyuk penuh sayang.

Eunhyuk masih memeluk erat tubuh tegap Kyuhyun dengan segenap kerinduannya. Terisak dengan segala kumpulan luapan emosinya karna kehilangan sang namja ikal. Bagian depan baju Kyuhyun tak bisa dibilang basah lagi karna tumpahan banjir dari kantung air mata Eunhyuk yang terus memproduksi cairan beningnya. Tak juga berhenti Kyuhyun mengusap surai dan punggung Eunhyuk guna menenangkan dan menunjukan rasa sayangnya pada namja manis bersurai coklat dalam dekapannya itu.

"Sstt.. uljimma, Hyukkie.." manik tajam Kyuhyun menyorot langsung kedalam iris coklat Eunhyuk saat jemari yang mengusap helaian surai coklat Eunhyuk menyentuh dagunya, membawa kepala itu terangkat dan membuat mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Hiks.. ke-kenapa.. kau meninggalkan ku.. Kyu.."

Senyum dibibir Kyuhyun memudar, sorot matanya meredup ketika serak suara parau Eunhyuk menanyakan kepergiannya. Dalam hati namja tampan itu merutuk kecil dan menghela nafas pasrah dan berat, "Karna aku menyanyangi mu, Hyukkie.. terlalu menyayangi mu.."

Jemari Kyuhyun mengusap pipi chubby Eunhyuk lembut sambil tetap menatap lurus menjelajahi lautan coklat bening iris basah Eunhyuk. Sedangkan namja yang masih terus menangis di depannya nampak menunjukan rasa protes dari sorot dan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Bohong! Kau bohong, Kyu!" hentak Eunhyuk, "Kalau kau menyayangi ku kau tak akan meninggalkan ku.." sambung namja manis bernama Lee Hyukjae itu lirih.

Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Jari jemarinya yang membelai pipi chubby Eunhyuk berhenti bergerak sejenak dan kembali pada tugas awalnya, "Karna aku terlalu menyayangi mu, Hyukkie.." Kyuhyun memberi sedikit jeda dalam kalimatnya, "Karna aku terlalu menyayangi mu, aku tak mau kau terus seperti ini.."

"Kau.. kau fikir jika kau pergi aku akan bahagia, Kyu?" getar nada Eunhyuk masih diselipi isak tangisnya.

"Tidak! Aku tak bahagia dengan kepergian mu!" suara kecil itu meninggi, menumpahkan segala kekesalan dan kemarahannya pada namja di depannya. Pada namja yang senantiasa menemaninya dalam gelapnya malam dan hampanya pagi.

"Tapi aku tak bisa membiarkan mu terus dalam kegelapan, Hyukkie." suara Kyuhyun mengecil, melirih dengan rasa sakitnya karna kelakuan Hyukkie-nya yang tetap teguh mempertahankan eksistensi kosongnya.

"Aku tak peduli, Kyu! Sekali pun harus terus begini aku tak peduli!" raung Eunhyuk penuh emosi sesaknya,

"Aku tak perduli, meski harus hancur sekali pun.. meski harus jatuh dan sakit.. walau aku tak bisa merasa bahagia, aku tak peduli, Kyu!" lanjut Eunhyuk sambil menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam mendengar rentetan kalimat yang disuarakan oleh Eunhyuk. Manik matanya masih menatap dalam iris coklat Eunhyuk, tak berusaha mengartikan tatapan tak terkatanya dengan lisan sempurnanya.

Jari jemari Kyuhyun mengepal erat, "Tapi aku tak bisa.."

"Wae, Kyu? Wae!?" meski suaranya mengeras namun genggamannya pada tangan Kyuhyun melemah mendapat jawaban ambigu Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak bisa-"

"Hyukkie!" Kibum berlari mendekati Eunhyuk yang terlihat terduduk di tanah sambil menangis dan menjerit berkali kali sedari tadi. Yah, Kim muda ini memang mencari Eunhyuk ke mana mana sampai dia mendengar suara Eunhyuk dari kejauhan dan menemukan namja manis itu dalam kondisi berantakan.

Sesaat tadi, pandangan Eunhyuk memang hanya terfokus pada Kyuhyun-nya. Namun saat suara namja yang sangat dikenalnya masuk kegendang telinganya, manik itu menoleh dengan reflex dan lenyaplah Kyuhyun-nya. Bibir itu kembali bergetar, lelehan air matanya kembali mengalir dalam sungai ganda di ke dua sisi pipinya.

"Kyu.." seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan ibunya ditengah keramaian, Eunhyuk bersuara lirih sambil menatap dalam iris indah Kibum. Seolah mengadukan apa yang barusan terjadi dalam lelehan sungainya pada pewaris marga Kim di depannya.

Deg

'Nama itu..' batin Kibum tercengang. Namun tubuh Kibum tetap melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Eunhyuk yang masih menangis sambil terduduk menatapnya.

"Sstt.. uljimma, Hyukkie.." ucap Kibum menenangkan Eunhyuk. Tangannya mengusap tetesan bening lelehan air mata yang menggenang mengisi sungai di ke dua pipinya.

"Kyu.. Kyuhyunnie.." bak anak kecil yang terpisah seorang diri dari keluarganya, nada risau tak luput dari bibir plum namja manis itu.

"Sstt.. ini aku, Hyukkie.. Kibummie.." Kibum membingkai paras berantakan Eunhyuk dalam kedua tangannya. Dipasangkan wajah sempurnanya dengan seutas senyum penuh yang menenangkan kegusaran namja manis di depannya.

"Kyu.. Kyuhyunnie.. Kyuhyunnie.." nama yang sama tetap didendangkan oleh lidah Eunhyuk, berusaha memanggil kembali namja yang dulu selalu menemaninya saat dia rapuh.

"Uljimma, Hyukkie.. ada aku di sini.. uljimma.." dalam hati Kibum ikut merasakan kesedihan Eunhyuk. Hatinya meringis melihat lirih dalam butiran bening yang menunjukan betapa pedihnya perasaan sang Lee saat Kyuhyun-nya menghilang.

"Hiks.. Bum-mie.. Kyu.. Kyuu.." Eunhyuk terus menggaungkan nama Kyuhyn dalam rengekannya. Namja bermarga Lee itu nampak menangis tersedu sedu sambil terus menyebu nama Kyuhyun-nya.

'Begitu berartikah dia untuk mu, Hyukkie?' sebuah pertanyaan menggantung dalam fikiran Kibum. Perlahan tangannya mengusap usap helaian surai coklat Eunhyuk, tetap berusaha menenangkan namja manis itu.

"Bummie.. Kyu meninggalkan ku, Bummie.. Kyu meninggalkan ku.." tubuh kecil Eunhyuk bergetar diiringi isaknya, tangannya mengepal, meredam sesak dalam dadanya yang tak kunjung mereda.

"Sstt.. uljimma, Hyukkie.. aku ada di sini, Hyukkie.." dalam hati Kibum tersenyum pahit, 'Apa begitu sulit bagi mu agar lepas darinya, Hyukkie?'

"Aku.. aku.. Kyuu.." dengan nada tersendat Eunhyuk terus memanggil nama Kyuhyun-nya. Kepalanya tertunduk, meratapi kepergian Kyuhyun-nya

"Kyu.. Kyuhyun pergi, Bummie.. Kyuhyun meninggalkan ku.." Eunhyuk meremas celananya, dadanya berdebar sesak dan nyeri.

Kibum terdiam melihat Eunhyuk yan gterus memanggil nama Kyuhyun-nya. Perlahan, tangannya merengkuh tubuh Eunhyuk yang masih bergetar dengan isaknya, "Hyukkie.. tenanglah.. uljimma, Hyukkie.."

Kibum sedikit menghela nafas, berusaha merenggangkan rongga sempit dalam dadanya, "Menangislah sepuas mu, Hyukkie.." dengan telaten dibelainya punggung Eunhyuk, "Menangislah sampai kau merasa lega.."

"Menangislah sesuka mu.." Kibum tersenyum kecil saat merasakan bagian depannya yang basah dan terasa sedikit dingin oleh lelehan sungai ganda di sisi sisi wajah Eunhyuk. Senyumnya terus mengembang mendapat anggukan kecil dari Eunhyuk yang masih terisak di dadanya.

Waktu terus berjalan merambat semakin malam. Di tengah rimbunnya 'hutan kecil' Kibu masih merangkul Eunhyuk dalam dekapan hangatnya. Senyum lembut terpatri di bibirnya takala dilihatnya sang manis Lee Hyukjae yang sudah terlelap dalam balutan mimpi di bawah rembulan kini. Dibelainya pipi chubby Eunhyuk, ditatap dalam paras manis Eunhyuk. Berusaha mencari sorot wajah tulus nan polos yang beberapa hari ini di temukannya dalam paras manis nan elok Eunhyuk.

'Hh.. kau berbohong kah, Hyukkie?' batin Kibum lelah. Ya, namja pewaris marga Kim itu cuku lelah mencari cara untuk membuang jauh jauh sisi gelap Eunhyuk dari dalam diri namja manis itu.

'Kenapa kau tak mengatakan apa pun pada ku, Hyukkie?' maik obsidian Kibum menerawang jauh dalam paras berantakan Eunhyuk, 'Apa kau masih tak menganggap ku ada, Hyukkie? Kau tak mengangap aku teman mu?'

Air wajah Kibum menyendu, 'Padahal aku selalu melihat mu..' Kibum menarik nafas dalam, menyesap setiap aroma khas alam yang ada di sekitarnya dan memasuki rongga penciumannya, 'Tak bisakah kau jujur pada ku, Hyukkie?'

"Haahh~ setidaknya tunjukan pada ku siapa kau sebenarnya, Hyukkie.." gumam Kibum dengan frekuensi sekecil yang dia bisa.

"Apa salah jika aku ingin lebih mengenal mu, Lee Hyukjae?"

Dan bisikan lirih Kibum hanya disambut desir angin lebut malam di bawah naungan pucat rembulan. Menyisakan nyanyian malam dari binatang nocturnal dan gesekan dedaunan yang dipermainkan sang bayu dalam kelamnya gulita. Bersamaan dengan lenyapnya sesosok bayangan gelap yang terhalang pekatnya malam dalam balutan beku sang bayu yang kini bertebaran di selip kelam malam.

**x.x.x**

**x.x.x**

Sinar mentari nampak menerobos melalui celah celah kecil antara bingkai jendela dan tirai yang menutupinya di kamar sederhana Eunhyuk. Silau yang menyapa paras kusut Eunhyuk membuat namja manis bersurai coklat itu mengernyit, dengan tangan mungil yang berusaha melindungi retina matanya dari cahaya berlebih. Sedikit mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya sejenak, Eunhyuk dapat merasakan adanya tangan lain yang menghalangi terpaan sinar pagi itu.

"Kau sudah bangun, Hyukkie." namja yang mengulurkan jemarinya tadi berucap lembut sambil tersenyum tipis ke arah Eunhyuk yang masih terbaring di ranjangnya.

Mendengar suara yang sudah sangat akrab di telinganya, Eunhyuk menoleh dan mendapati Kibum di sisinya, "Bum-mie.."

Senyum tipis Kibum melembut mendengar suara serak nan lirih Eunhyuk. Tangannya membelai lembut helaian surai coklat halus Eunhyuk, "Ne, ini aku, Hyukkie."

**TBC**

SELESAAAIIIII~~~ #jogedjogedgajenanabstrak(?)XD

Fufufufu~ gimana eondeul, minna-san?

Sad lagi, yaa? Angst lagii~ ampuni Zaky klo kurang memuaskan~ m(_ _)m

Ku pikir bakal aneh kalo ku paksa jadi chap4 jadi ku bikin ver.2-nya~

Dan seperti biasa~

RnR plus RCL, ya minna-san, chingudeul, eondeul~ ^O^/

Salam manis,

ZUM


End file.
